Sebi
|year=2019 |semiplace=6th |semipoints=167 |position=15th |points=105 |previous=Hvala, ne! |next=Voda }} Sebi (translation: "Yourself") was the Slovenian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv performed by Zala & Gašper. It qualified from the first semifinal in 6th place. In the final, it was performed 10th following Sweden and preceding Cyprus. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 105 points. Lyrics |-| Slovene= Ko so tvoje misli polne lahko poslušaš, kako mi bije srce Ko težko je tvoje breme, k meni se lahko zatečeš Vprašaj, kaj me vodi dalje so dosežki in razdalje Kot list gre z vetrom in se mu upira jaz grem s tokom in se mu upiram Vedno se ne vidi zvezd sam ostani sebi zvest ne govori mi oprosti Vedno se ne vidi zvezd sam ostani sebi zvest ne govori mi oprosti Solze v tvojih so očeh pusti, da tečejo Ko najine želje so različne sprejmeš me in sprejmem te Poglej me da ima vse pomen Večnost in ta planet nista prijatelja in jaz sem kot snežinka, ki čaka na pomlad Vedno se ne vidi zvezd sam ostani sebi zvest ne govori mi oprosti Vedno se ne vidi zvezd sam ostani sebi zvest ne govori mi oprosti Ni ti treba se dokazovat Vezejo nas iste solze, isti strah Vedno se ne vidi zvezd sam ostani sebi zvest ne govori mi oprosti Vedno se ne vidi zvezd sam ostani sebi zvest ne govori mi oprosti Vedno se ne vidi zvezd sam ostani sebi zvest ne govori mi oprosti Vedno se ne vidi zvezd sam ostani sebi zvest ne govori mi oprosti |-| Translation= When your mind is full You can listen to my heart beating When your burden is heavy You can take refuge in me Ask me what keeps me going It's achievements and distances When a leaf goes with the wind and resists it I go with the flow and resist it The stars are not always visible Stay true to yourself Don't tell me to forgive you The stars are not always visible Stay true to yourself Don't tell me to forgive you There are tears in your eyes Let them keep falling When our wishes differ You accept me and I accept you Look at me That everything has a meaning Eternity and this planet are not friends I, as well, am but a snowflake that's waiting for spring to come The stars are not always visible Stay true to yourself Don't tell me to forgive you The stars are not always visible Stay true to yourself Don't tell me to forgive you You needn't prove yourself The same tears and the same fear bind us The stars are not always visible Stay true to yourself Don't tell me to forgive you The stars are not always visible Stay true to yourself Don't tell me to forgive you The stars are not always visible Stay true to yourself Don't tell me to forgive you The stars are not always visible Stay true to yourself Don't tell me to forgive you Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Slovenia Category:21st Century Eurovision